Bisuru
by pito2019
Summary: En un sistema estelar con un rey corrupto, un joven entra en las fuerzas especiales Jidambo donde entrena junto a sus amigos, pero es enviado a una misión y aparentemente pierde la comunicacion con todos los demás, que va a pasar después? (Si habrá encuentro con el canon de la serie, solamente sean pacientes) AU en el canon
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada debo recordar que "DBZ Súper" no me pertenece y todos lo relacionado con la franquicia le pertenece a sus creadores.**

**Para aclarar, este fic si va a chocar con la trama original de la serie (si no lo puse en el "Summary" es porque es mi primer fic y bueno) y planeo alargarlo incluso hasta el torneo del poder.**

hola**-**habla normal

(hola)-pensamiento

"hola"-Superior hablando(es decir, personas importantes).

**Prologo:**

Y hay estaba yo, en un lugar que apenas conozco, con gente que no he visto ni hablado nunca, pero que todos compartimos un mismo objetivo, ser los sacrificios de "la gente importante", por que así es el lugar donde me crié, o vives para ti mismo, o vives para los demás (hay mas gente que elije la segunda), la verdad no se porque debemos hacer esto, esa gente no ha hecho nada por nosotros ¿Por qué yo haría algo por ellos?, si, me he hecho esa pregunta muchas veces y al igual que con esa pregunta me he dado cuenta de todo el sentido que tiene, es mas, por sus estupidos caprichos todos los que están aquí incluyéndome deben poner su vida en peligro solo por dinero, poder, tierras, y cualquier otra cosa que quieran, pero me Salí mucho del tema, estoy básicamente en lo que seria el "Ejercito Galáctico Jidambo" que es la fuerza militar que ejerce autoridad en mi Sistema solar, tenemos una estrella de la cual nos abastecemos de energía, aunque como siempre pasa, las cosas se acaban, nuestra estrella se estaba agotando y necesitábamos mas energía de la que se producía, esto pudo haberse solucionado si el maldito que tenemos como "Rey" hubiera aceptado la oferta de una nueva estrella que duraría para muchos años mas por parte del Rey de otro sistema mas avanzado y grande que el nuestro, lo único que debíamos ofrecer era la mano de la hija nuestro Rey, pero este negó y dijo que la mano de su hija era mas importante que un sistema entero, si como no, desconozco sus razones para hacerlo aunque después de que dijo que su hija valía mas que todos nosotros, no tenia talla para ser Rey, gracias esas pocas palabras provocaron a la gente y ocurrieron muchas cosas como por ejemplo: Rebeliones, Guerras, Pobreza, Levantamiento de masas, Protestas, incluso hubo un Golpe de estado contra el Rey, pero increiblente las fuerzas Jidambo eran mas fuertes que nunca gracias a que este tenia guerreros entrenados con "KI" y aunque fueran pocos eran terriblemente fuerte, lastima que estuvieran del lado equivocado, y se preguntaran, que hago aquí?, bueno, todo podría resumirse a que me expulsaron de mi hogar gracias a que no era bueno en prácticamente nada, y como mis padres eran unos desconsiderados conmigo, me echaron, como no tenia nada me uní aquí para al menos poder darle sentido a mi vida y no quedar atrapado entre los dos bando que ahora serian: La rebelión y Las fuerzas Jidambo, aunque bueno, esto era prácticamente un suicidio gracias a que pocos lograban pasar vivos la formación militar y ser miembros oficialmente de las mismas.

Muy en el fondo sabia que no pasaría y moriría en el intento, pero que no digan que no lo intente, entonces esto no lleva al presente: mi nombre es Jomei y mi apellido no es importante y posiblemente nunca lo oirás de mi ya que vivimos en una época donde los apellidos no son del todo necesario, al menos para nosotros.

**Narrando Personaje:**

Volviendo al presente, me encuentro de tercero luego de esperar muchas horas en una fila y delante de mi solo hay 2 personas poniendo sus datos en una hoja, había mas gente de la que pensé inscribiéndose en el adiestramiento militar, había gente de todas las clases, desde bestias humanoides de diferente colores hasta híbridos entre humanoides y monstruos de gran tamaño, gente como esa probablemente lograrían sobrevivir al entrenamiento, no yo, mi apariencia mas bien era de las que abrazarías hasta que te duelan los brazos, media un metro con sesenta (1,60) mi piel era prácticamente blanca como el papel al igual que mi cabello, no tenia otro rasgo ma significativo, era una persona normal, quizás mis ojos azules pero no es como si ayudara mucho teniéndolos así, era bajito para mi edad la cual era de 23 años mas o menos, mi especie se caracterizaba por tener diferentes talentos como por ejemplo: la agricultura, el arte, la danza, las matemáticas, el deporte aunque yo no tenia ninguno… y también porque Vivian bastante tiempo, un ejemplo seria que para nosotros un año es una década por lo que yo tendría en términos globales unos 2 años casi y medio.

Desconocido: ¡Oye niño! ¿¡Espabila quieres?! hay mas gente en la fila.

Jomei: ¿Eh?, ¡OH! ¡Si! Hay voy, lo siento.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que las demás personas por delante de mi ya habían pasado hace mucho y el sujeto que estaba registrando a los demás me estaba hablando para que e diera cuenta de que venia yo.

Desconocido: Anota aquí tu nombre, edad, tu talla, tu sexo y demás- Dijo mientras me daba un portapapeles con una encuesta y un bolígrafo.

Anote todo lo que la encuesta me pedía, hasta el sexo lo cual considere como una tontería, ¿es que no se darían cuenta si eres hombre o mujer? Quien soy yo para juzgar.

Jomei: A..Aquí tiene señor- Dije mientras entregaba la encuesta, me la quito con brusquedad y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me dirigiera hacia una habitación mas adelante.

Desconocido: Espera- dijo con una voz digna de algún demonio.

Jomei: ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte temiendo.

Desconocido: ¿Eres hombre? Jajájajá- y siguió como una larga carcajada a la que se unieron los demás de la fila hasta que por fin paro limpiadose unas lagrimillas de la cara- Será divertido verte morir jajaja, suerte princesa- luego de eso siguió el junto a los demás de la fila se empezaron a reír como si les hubieran dicho el chiste mas gracioso del mundo.

Apreté los puños y me fui caminando lentamente de hay hacia la siguiente habitación, no fue un muy buen comienzo que digamos, ni siquiera había empezado y ya me habían humillado, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado ya a las humillaciones que me hacia mi familia pero esto ya era una exageración.

**Unas** **Horas mas Tarde:**

Luego de esa escena humillante que cualquiera quisiera olvidar, ya cuando todos se habían registrado, nos llamaron a una sala bastante grande de paredes grises sin nada que resaltara salvo el frió material del que estuvieran construidas, eran cuatro paredes iluminadas por una especie de material brillante en las paredes en las que nos encontrábamos actualmente en filas para organizarnos, se podía ver que éramos muchos, yo diría que en esa habitación habrían cerca de 900 individuos o mas, quien sabe, se escuchaban voces por todas partes y fue así por unos minutos hasta que escuchamos la voz mas fuerte proveniente de una especie de tarima que se habían montado para que todos vieran.

Desconocido de la Tarima: ¡SILENCIO!- Luego de ese grito ridículamente fuerte la habitación entro en un silencio absoluto.

Desconocido de la Tarima: Bien- Su voz seguía siendo bastante alta y no parecía cansado por mantener ese tono- Ustedes son los nuevos reclutas…mmmm…..Pues yo lo único que veo es basura de cuarta que no me servirían ni para limpiarme el culo…si…son un montón de idiotas.

Posteriormente la habitación se lleno de grito e insultos por parte de los reclutas hacia el que parecía ser alguna especie de comandante o algo por el estilo, cabe destacar que vestía de una forma algo rara pero a la vez genial y elegante, su vestuario consistía en una camisa a botones blanca con una corbata negra simple sin nada resaltante, con unos pantalones negros y zapatos elegantes de igual color, y por ultimo tenia una especie de "**Haori" **blanco largo que llegaba hasta los talones con dibujos de llamas en la parte de atrás donde estaban los kanjis de "Jidambo" en forma vertical de color negro, en cuanto al tipo, tenia una mascara rara que se ajustaba a la cara, era toda blanca y en la parte de los ojos tenia un cristal ahumado en forma horizontal que no dejaba ver los ojos, eso y mas nada, el sujeto en si daba algo de miedo con esa mascara.

Desconocido de la Tarima: ¡SILENCIO!...Esto solo aumenta mi creencia de que son basura, pero pasemos a lo importante, Yo soy el Comandante Encargado de Adiestrarlos en el estilo _**Bisuru, **_un estilo de pelea KI que ha pasado de generación en generación por la familia Jidambo y estoy orgulloso de poseer este poder, miren atentamente, les haré una demostración- y luego de esas palabras dichas con el mismo tono de antes, procedió a apuntar su dedo índice a un miembro cualquiera de los reclutas, no veía muy bien desde mi posición, pero lo que paso a continuación me dejo boquiabierto.

Comandante: _**Bisuru**_…-Decía mientras seguía apuntando con su dedo índice al un recluta cualquiera, en la punta de su dedo, una energía verdosa empezó a reunirse hasta formar una bola muy pequeña de color verde- _**Nikui**_…..- Nadie vio nada mas que un destello verde muy fino que de un momento a otro mato a un recluta.

El silencio se hizo palpable en la habitación, todos creían que iba a ser una simple demostración de la técnica, pero nadie se esperaba que mataran a un recluta así como así.

Comandante: ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO COMIENZA AHORA!¡SI MUEREN ANTE MI NO SIRVEN PARA FORMAR PARTE DEL EJERCITO DE JIDAMBO!.

Dicho eso la sala empezó a llenarse de gritos, maldiciones, la gente empezó a correr hacia la única salida de la habitación pero al instante caían con un gran agujero en el pecho, cortesía del comandante, algunos valientes se dispusieron a pelear con el comandante que no se había movido de su tarima y parecía calmado ante la situación,

Estos valientes morían al acercarse.

Por mi parte yo bastante asustado con la situación actual me dirigí a una de las paredes de las habitación y me escondí entre el tumulto de gente que corrían y corrían por sus vidas, no podía ir a la salida por que terminaría en la pila de cadáveres que se había hecho de todos los que habían intentado escapar, e el tumulto de gente en el que estaba escondido empezaron a morir por los destellos casi invisibles de la técnica del comandante hasta que quede enterrado en una pila de cadáveres.

Los segundos pasaron como horas y personas morían sin parar por el comandante que solo movía su dedo para apuntar, el infierno siguió hasta que el comandante saco de su camisa un reloj y bajo su dedo, yo observaba todo desde un hueco en el fondo del montón de cadáveres donde me había enterrado. De reojo vi a unas 2 personas más que habían quedado paradas, uno en una esquina agachado y el otro en la oscuridad que brindaba un lugar en el que las luces esas raras habían sido destruidas posiblemente por el mismo.

Comandante: Vaya….Quedaron menos que la última vez…..YA PUEDEN SALIR INUTILES, NO HAGAN ESTO DIFICIL QUEREN?!- Al parecer los tres supervivientes a la masacre estaban tan asustados que ni siquiera tenían fuerza para moverse, yo tenía un poco de fuerzas, al menos para caminar, así que hice lo que dijo el comandante, quite el cuerpo que tenia encima el cual cayo con un ruido que hizo eco en toda la habitación, todos los ojos incluyendo al capitán (aunque no se le vieran con la mascara) se dirigieron a mi cuando estaba saliendo de la pila de muertos que tenia encima, cuando logre salir mire al comandante directamente a la mascara, camine hacia el con una mirada impasible pero que podías ver en mis azules ojos varias emociones: miedo, tristeza y un poco de miedo por lo ocurrido recientemente, de reojo vi a varios de los que se burlaron de mi en el registro, muertos como peces en la arena que se ahogan por no volver al agua a tiempo, me pare en frente del comandante con la misma mirada y luego mire al frente (a la nada).

Comandante: Interesante- murmuro el comandante para si mismo- (Parece ser un chico valiente e inteligente, fue buena idea esconderse entre cadáveres de los muertos, veamos si tendrá el potencial necesario para seguir aquí) Bien….¡VAMOS LOS DEMAS VENGAN!- Dichas esas palabras (gritado, aunque no pareciera) los demás supervivientes los cuales era un sujeto robusto de color rojo entero que tenia dos cuernos de los cuales uno estaba roto a la mistad y tenia ojos amarillos, media un poco mas que yo pero el comandante a pesar de ser delgado nos superaba en altura.

El otro era alguien con una constitución física igual a la mía, pero era verde y tenia como marcas rojas en las manos y unas antenitas en la cabeza, tenia una mirada seria en su rostro, este era el que rompió las luces para que no lo vieran.

Comandante: (veamos….el chico rojo parece ser que tuvo suerte de que no lo vi, aunque tiene pinta de que es bastante rápido, lo suficientemente rápido como para que YO no lo viera, y el otro….al parecer es un chico rudo y mantiene la cabeza fría en situaciones como la anterior, podría ser un buen líder.) Ustedes…son los únicos sobrevivientes a la prueba de graduación de Las Fuerzas Especiales Jidambo, felicidades novatos, son muy afortunados de conservar sus vidas, mañana comenzara su entrenamiento en las artes _**Bisuru- **_Hablo con su voz normal que parecía un poco aburrida y desganada, de su camisa volvió a sacar su reloj…. O lo que sea que fuera, en sus manos tenía una especie de cilindro gris pequeño con un botón rojo en uno de sus extremos, cuando presiono el botón, de la superficie lateral del pequeño cilindro salio una pantalla, en ella presiono algunos botones como por arte de magia en nuestras manos aparecieron los mismos cilindros que tenia el comandante- Esos que tienen en sus manos se llaman "Datosu"

Y contienen toda la informacion de un Jidambo, además tiene muchas funciones como un comunicador, almacén de objetos aunque solo de tamaño pequeño y con un máximo de tres objetos, mapa, además de muchas otra funciones mas, pero dejare que las descubran ustedes….-Hizo una pausa para que entendiéramos- En su Datosu encontraran comida y agua que se les dejo con anticipación, nos vemos en la mañana- Dicho eso se fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sujeto Rojo: OYE, NOS VAS A DEJAR AQUÍ?!- Grito furiosamente.

Comandante: Si, y mas te vale acostumbrarte porque desde ahora desearas haber muerto hoy ante mi _**Bisuru **_– Dicho eso, desapareció en un destello verde.

Jomei: Em…hola?- Dije vacilante sin saber que decir.

Sujeto rojo: Oh? A h...ho..hola chico.

Jomei: Que tal….mi nombre es Jomei.

Sujeto rojo: Taro….mi nombre es Taro un gusto- Dijo el chico rojo con una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de haber visto a muchos hombres morir hoy.

Jomei: Igualmente Taro, ¿y tu como te llamas?- Pregunte ya tomando un poco mas de confianza con los dos chicos.

Sujeto Verde: No tengo ningún nombre, aunque pueden llamarme Rei igualmente mucho gusto- Dijo el sujeto verde que a pesar de no aparentarlo era amigable

Taro: ¿Por que no tienes nombre?

Rei: Esa es una larga historia…

Jomei: Bueno nos quedan cerca de trece horas para que amanezca- dije irónicamente y era verdad, cuando entre a la cede de Jidambo estaba soleado, aunque el sol ya no brillaba debido a la falta de energía.

Taro: Buen punto- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Rei: Supongo que tienes razón- Dijo para imitar a Taro

Jomei: Bueno pero antes de que nos cuentes deberíamos averiguar como se usan estas cosas- Dije mientras alzaba el Datosu- El comandante dijo que había comida y agua aquí dentro.

Taro: No debería ser tan difícil usarlos, se supone que son aparatos que deben usarse en medio de la guerra por lo que debe ser fácil utilizar, ¿Qué opinas Rei?

Rei: Opino lo mismo- Dijo para presionar el botón rojo en el extremo del Datosu y empezar a curiosear entre sus funciones.

Jomei: Veamos- Dije para empezar a hacer lo mismo con mi Datosu, me sorprendí que fuera fácil de navegar- Tienes razón Taro, es muy intuitivo de manejar- le dije.

Taro: Te lo dije- Decía sin despegar la vista de Datosu- Oigan ya lo encontré!- Grito de felicidad- Es la opción de color Verde, la que dice almacén de cosas.

Rei: No me digas-Decia ironicamente Rei mientras estaba concentrado en averiguar como sacar las provisiones Del Datosu.

Taro: ¡Repite eso!- Dijo de nuevo furioso Taro.

Rei: Yo no dije nada- A pesar de ocultar una sonrisa.

Taro: (Imbecil)- Le gruño a Rei.

Jomei: Jeje, chicos no deberíamos pelearnos, además ya encontré como sacar los objetos del Datosu, miren- Posteriormente les mostré que seleccionando una opción se podia sacar el objeto que eligieras- Curioso, nos dieron dos barras de comida, una botella de agua y un Encendedor.

Rei: Probablemente para que no nos muramos del frió aquí dentro- Dijo Rei mirando a los alrededores.

Taro: ¿Pero se supone que debemos quemar algo para hacer una fogata no?

Jomei: Oye Rei, ya los descifraste verdad?- Le dije mirando hacia los alrededores.

Rei: Desde el momento en que vi el Encendedor en el almacén del Datosu…..Malditos sádicos del Jidambo- Dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

Taro: No les entiendo- Dijo Con curiosidad y confusión.

Rei: Taro, piensa, mas de 800 o 900 hombres yo que se, matan al 99% y te dejan com un encendedor y un montón de cuerpos en proceso de putrefacción.

Taro: Estas diciendo que…..

Jomei: Debemos quemar los cadáveres antes de que el olor nos mate a nosotros.

Taro: …Mierda (Creo que voy a vomitar, me había olvidado que estábamos rodeados de cadáveres).

Rei: Coman sus raciones rápido, debemos apilar en grupos y quemarlos de uno en uno antes de que se pongan peor.

Jomei y Taro: Bien.

**Al Dia siguiente:**

Luego de pasar toda la noche apilando cadáveres y quemándolos prácticamente nos tiramos al suelo antes de siquiera de decir Buenas Noches, tanto así que se nos olvido por completo decirle a Rei que nos contara porque no tiene nombre. A pesar de todo nos la pasamos bien entre algunas bromas ocasionales de Taro y una que otra burla por parte de Rei.

Cuando me levante sentí que algo pesado me pisaba el estomago, cuando me levante me di cuenta que tenia la pierna de Taro en mi estomago.

Jomei: OYE TARO!

Taro: AAA MAMI!- Se levanto rápidamente.

Jomei: Te importaría quitar tu pie de encima de mí?- Le dije mientras fruncía el ceño

Rei: También tu mano si no te importa- Dijo Rei cojeando del otro lado de Taro el cual tenía la enorme mano de Taro en su cara.

Taro: Jeje lo siento chicos- Dijo Taro dando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rei: Si lo que tu digas rápido levantencen, necesitamos estar preparados y con energías renovadas para cuando comience el entrenamiento.

Jomei: Bien, vamos

**Unos minutos después:**

Jomei: Se supone que duren tanto?

Rei: Esto es decepcionante, no se supone que los Jidambo son un símbolo de poder y responsabilidad?

Taro: Por que no dejan de quejarse y disfrutan del momento relajante y la brisa.

Rei: Aquí no hay brisa idiota, la humedad en el aire se acabo cuando quemamos a todos los cuerpos ayer por lo que es imposible que haya bri…

Rei fue interrumpido cuando una enorme brisa soplo a los novatos, cuando vieron el origen de la misma pudieron observar al comandante aterrizando con su Haori ondeando hacia arriba dando a entender que había caído.

Taro: Y eso que fue Rei?

Rei: (Idiota)- Le gruño a Taro.

Comandante: Vaya parece que limpiaron- Dijo mirando a los alrededores- Bien hecho, es mejor trabajar con un área despejada- Dijo como si quemar cadáveres fuera tirar basura a la papelera.

Jomei: Comandante, directo al grano por favor- Le pedí al comandante que empezáramos ya con el entrenamiento, ya quería terminar con esto de una buena vez y salir de aquí.

Taro: Estoy de Acuerdo Comandante- Afirmo Taro.

Rei: Igual.

Comandante: Directo al grano, me gusta, bien pero antes me gustaría saber su color favorito.

Rei: QUE?(Esta loco o que?, ARG! No importa)...negro- Dijo um poço enojado

Jomei: (OK eso es muy raro pero que se puede hacer)…..Blanco- Dije vacilante

Taro: Rojo….

Cuando dijo eso todos nos caímos hacia atrás, que fuera rojo y su color favorito sea rojo puede que sea normal después de todo.

Comandante: Bueno, en ese caso si están listos…..

"PODEMOS EMPEZAR"

**Y hay va el primer capitulo, uf, unas horas en el ordenador, pero valió la pena, que tal les pareció el prologo? Largo pero es que quería que se internaran con lo que serán los personajes principales de la historia:**

**1\. No les voy a decir en que universo están hasta que estemos mas avanzados en la historia, al igual que no haré ningún cameo a la trama principal hasta que igualmente avancemos mas.**

**2\. Si, no se si lo hayan averiguado ya o no pero no me importa decirlo, Rei es un Namekusei por lo que pueden ir especulando de que universo es.**

**Bueno nos vemos, déjenme alguna sugerencia y en que debo mejorar, o si y dejen Re**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada debo recordar que "DBZ Súper" no me pertenece y todos lo relacionado con la franquicia le pertenece a sus creadores.**

hola**-**habla normal

(hola)-pensamiento

"hola"-Superior hablando(es decir, personas importantes).

Capitulo 1:

_**Problemas con el Comandante::**_

Solo podía decir una palabra en este momento….Maldito.

Si…El maldito que tenemos como comandante estuvo durmiendo todo el día!

Mientras nosotros estábamos con la cara al piso, no sabemos porque pero cuando dijo que empezáramos el entrenamiento, nuestras caras chocaron contra el piso y nuestros cuerpos de pronto no pudieron moverse, el comandante nos dijo que esta no era una habitación cualquiera, tenia muchas funcionalidades y una de ellas era la amplificación y simplificación de la gravedad, hasta ese punto estaba bien, pero cuando nos dijo que debimos haber empezado por gravedad 10 y el dijo: "como ustedes quieren ir directo al grano entonces deberíamos adelantar las cosas, gravedad por 100, espero que les vaya bien" dicho eso presiono un botón de su Datosu y el suelo donde estaba el comandante empezó a elevarse hasta tener una altura de 50m de alto, luego nos dijo:"Si no llegan hasta aquí arriba antes del anochecer y me despiertan los mato" Dijo como si nada y aparentemente se quedo dormido.

Taro: Oye Rei- Llamo a su amigo.

Rei: Si?

Taro: ¿Cómo vas con la gravedad?- le pregunto ya que la gravedad era tan alta que no podían ni girar la cabeza.

Rei: Mal- Le contesto al Sujeto de piel roja, ya que prácticamente no podía mover ni los dedos de las manos libremente.

Jomei: Oigan- Llame a los demás- Esfuércense mas, miren….- Había logrado ponerme en posición de flexión, el siguiente paso era flexionar y pararse.

**10:00 AM**

Ya para esa hora los tres habíamos logrado pararnos, aunque cada 5 segundos nos caíamos y debíamos volver a empezar. El que más se caía era Taro, por su tamaño y constantemente teníamos que ayudarlo a levantarse. Si caía uno caían todos, ese fue un lema que nos dijo Taro anoche cuando quemamos los cuerpos.

**12:00 PM**

Ya eran las 12:00 del medio día (Podíamos ver la hora gracias a un enorme reloj que había en una de las paredes) cuando logramos apoyarnos del altísimo pilar en donde se encontraba el comandante, aunque no teníamos idea de cómo escalarlo, ya que el pilar era liso y no tenia ningún hueco con el que apoyarse.

**2:00 PM**

Ninguno de nuestros gritos lograba despertar al comandante, Rei incluso le insulto en voz alta pero aun así no se despertó, no sabíamos como lograríamos llegar hasta arriba del pilar, estábamos estancados hasta que increíblemente Taro nos dio la solución llenando de sudor nuestras manos para volverlas lo suficientemente pegajosas y escalar el pilar, Rei y yo tuvimos que admitir que funcionaba bastante bien, aunque no nos gustara del todo.

**5:00 PM**

Rei y yo especulamos que el anochecer seria más o menos como las 7:00, y faltando solo 2 horas para eso, nos apresuramos a escalar, habíamos logrado escalar unos 30 metros del pilar, pero aun faltaba, el tiempo se agotaba y nos estábamos empezando a cansar.

**6:30 PM**

Para este punto ya nos faltaba casi nada para llegar a la cima donde despertaríamos al comandante, solo un poco más, Rei iba más alto debido a su tamaño, yo iba en el medio y Taro iba mas abajo debido a su constitución robusta.

**7:00 PM**

Ya para cuando el comandante despertó se encontró con 3 individuos sudorosos que lo miraban de a muerte, inclusive Taro que lo miraba mas de lo normal cuando se enfurecía.

Comandante: Bueno parece que no tendré que matarlos….aun- Dijo lo ultimo para si mismo- Ahora que han llegado….- Hizo una pausa dramática como para molestar a sus subordinados, la pausa duro unos 2 minutos los cuales fueron eternos para los novatos- Pueden descansar, dicho eso los novatos se desplomaron en el suelo, el comandante se acerco a ellos y uso su Datosu para enviarle un mensaje a Jomei y luego desapareció del lugar en un destello verde.

**Al Día Siguiente**

Me desperté con todos los hueso doliéndome horriblemente, lo peor de todo es que seguíamos arriba del pilar al que habíamos logrado subir y…LA GRAVEDAD POR 100 SEGUIA ACTIVADA!, Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

Cuando todos estuvimos despierto y con energías renovadas pero con un hambre terrible, cierto, no habíamos comido desde la noche anterior, revisamos nuestros Datosus y por un milagro teníamos 5 barras de comida cada uno y 2 botellas de agua, y un nuevo encendedor, al parecer en Jidambo les gustaba el fuego a mi parecer.

Luego de una relajante comida y algunos Anécdotas por parte de Taro nos dimos cuenta de que este había ingresado a Jidambo porque ese era su sueño, Rei y yo le preguntamos si había cambiado de parecer pero dijo que no y que esto era divertido, si…..divertido, ya ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí, esperamos unas horas para que el comandante llegara que gastamos en charlar entre nosotros ya que suponíamos que pasaríamos un largo tiempo en estas 4 paredes, sin darme cuenta que en mi Datosu tenia un mensaje.

Cuando el comandante llego nos explico que el entrenamiento de hoy seria teórico-practico y que la gravedad seguiría activada hasta el día de mañana.

Comandante: Bueno, para empezar- Dijo con su voz aburrida y desganada que ponía cuando no estaba serio- Hoy les haré como una breve introducción al _**Bisuru**_, así que siéntense y presten atención- hicimos lo que nos ordeno y procedió a explicar- Como ya dije anteriormente, el _**Bisuru **_es un estilo de pelea KI de la familia Jidambo, ellos fundaron estas fuerzas especiales para combatir a las rebeliones, ¿ahora bien, de que trata este estilo?, simple, la fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y el moldeo de KI para crear materia.

Rei: ¿Moldeo de Ki?(¿De que esta hablando este tipo?)

Jomei: SSHHH, cállate Rei, tu solo escucha- le susurre a Rei en el oído rápidamente sin que el comandante me escuchara.

Comandante: Como decía, la fuerza de gravedad a la que están actualmente es de 100, pero eso ya lo sabían (jeje, me encanta ver sus caras de enfado), mañana cuando pongan una gravedad normal, su fuerza y velocidad habrá aumentado.

Jomei: ¿Por qué he de aumentar nuestra fuerza?- La verdad no sabia como esto aumentaría nuestros atributos físicos.

Taro: Es verdad, como?.

Comandante: Bueno, eso es fácil de responder, al forzar sus cuerpos a una gravedad mayor de lo que ya esta acostumbrada, tu cuerpo entra en un proceso de conversión para poder acostumbrarse a la nueva fuerza de gravedad, como veras, ayer apenas se podían mover, y hoy pueden ir ya libremente, aunque noto que todavía no se acostumbran del todo, el periodo necesario para acostumbrarse es de 3 días (Mejor no les digo que lo de escalar el pilar no estaba en el programa de entrenamiento).

Rei: Ya veo, entonces supongo que cuando pongan la gravedad normal a la que estamos acostumbrados…..

Jomei: Ya entiendo- No podía esperar hasta mañana para ver cuanto habíamos progresado.

Taro: Genial!1- Taro con su habitual humor grito a la nada en particular.

Comandante: Normalmente primero se les hace un ejercicio físico para que no exploten con la una gravedad tan alta…

Los Novatos: ¡QUE!

Comandante: Pero como me daba pereza hacerles ese ejercicio y ustedes estaban ansiosos por empezar, no veía porque hacer entrenamiento muerto.

Jomei: (Desgraciado, es como si no valiéramos nada para este tipo y fuéramos como sus conejillos de indias, oh, parece que mi monologo mental antes de venir aca era verdad)….

Rei: (Bastardo, de todas los Jidambo que habían, tenían que ponerlo a el como entrenador!?)….

Taro: Nah, lo importante es que estamos vivos- Dijo Taro desinteresadamente y sin darse cuenta de las miradas de incredulidad que le ofrecían Jomei y Taro.

Comandante: Esa es la actitud- dijo señalando con su dedo a Taro quien al ver el dedo apuntándolo se escondió inmediatamente detrás de Jomei a pesar de que este fuera mas pequeño que el- Uh, parece que les deje un trauma con la prueba de graduación…..bueno no importa…..lo siguiente que hay que mejorar es…..

Jomei: Comandante, dígame algo, ¿por que mato todos en esa prueba y nos dejo a nosotros?

Comandante: Esa prueba estaba hecha para saber que harían en una situación donde no tuvieran ningún poder y estuvieran a completa merced del enemigo, y respecto a lo ultimo, no los deje porque quise, si no porque lograron pasar la prueba- Explico tratando de que los chicos entendieran la finalidad del examen.

Rei: Pero era necesario matar a casi todos y dejar solo a 3?

Comandante: Había mucho peso muerto entre ustedes ese día, además de que cuando les hice una provocación todos se enfadaron y eso no es lo que un Jidambo debe hacer cuando lo provocan, admito que les eche un ojo a los 3 ya que fueron los únicos que no se enfadaron y empezaron a insultarme.

Rei: Entiendo Comandante (Maldito sádico ojala te mueras)

Jomei: (Este tipo no tiene remedio, aunque admito que la prueba no estaba tan loca del todo, dejar solo a 3 de 900 personas es una exageración, debieron dejar al menos 100) Igualmente comandante.

Taro: Si, además que ninguno me caía bien….

Nuevamente todos nos caímos hacia atrás con esa afirmación tan ridícula.

Rei: "Gruñido".

Comandante: Bueno, como decía, lo siguiente a mejorar seria la agilidad, para eso yo les diré una dirección y lanzare un rayo para que ustedes los esquiven- Dicho eso presiono un botón de su Datosu y todas las luces que iluminaban la sala se apagaron dejándonos en una oscuridad total…..con un psicópata en potencia.

Jomei: Comandante no me diga que….

Comandante: Arriba- Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras todos nos movimos hacia X dirección ya que ni siquiera podíamos vernos entre nosotros.

Comandante: Taro, Derecha- Taro se movió ha hacia delante antes de que un destello muy fino y apenas visible de color de verde le rozara la espalda, esto debido a que era lento porque aun no se acostumbraba a la nueva gravedad..

Taro: AAHHH! Maldición duele como el demonio!

Comandante: Rei, abajo- Rei salto hacia atrás antes de que una explosión impactara donde se encontraba anteriormente y la zona de impacto lo embistiera.

Rei: Este atentos!

Comandante: Jomei, izquierda y derecha- Jomei tuvo que tirarse al suelo para que no le mataran con lo que se sospechaba, era el mismo _**Bisuru **_de la prueba de graduación.

Y así estuvimos todo el día esquivando por nuestras vidas y rezando que no tropezáramos entre nosotros, el entrenamiento termino a las 5:00 de la tarde, supimos eso gracias a que el comandante nos dijo cuando termino de flanquearnos. Habíamos quedado con varias heridas en las que destacaban cortes en el abdomen y en los hombros y también quemaduras en la cara y en los antebrazos, Yo si apenas podía ponerme de pie. Cuando las luces de la habitación se encendieron y pudimos divisar al comandante justo al frente de nosotros casi me da un infarto, pero al instante recordé que el entrenamiento ya había terminado y no libere mis emociones abiertamente, pero volviendo al tema, cuando lo vimos el se acerco y nos dijo que era todo por hoy y que mañana comenzaría a aprender técnicas _**Bisuru**_ por lo que nos advirtió que nos levantáramos temprano o si no nos mataría, ju, creo que ya nos ha amenazado tanto con matarnos que ya nos parece mentira que lo diga…..A pesar de ser cierto.

Cuando fuimos a dormir y nuestras cabezas tocaron el frió suelo, ya que por si no sabia nene esta habitación no hay "nada" en todo el sentido de la palabra, prácticamente nuestras únicas pertenencias son el Datosu, un encendedor y nuestras vestimentas (que ya están medio quemadas), yo no podía dormir, me quede pensando en porque me había registrado en primer lugar, esto había empezado como un intento de suicidio y ahora era unos de los únicos sobrevivientes a la prueba de graduación, no sabia si lograría convertirme en Jidambo (O siquiera si viviría), pero a pesar de todo hice nuevos amigos, creo que por ellos aun no he enloquecido aquí a pesar de tener 2 días de conocidos nada mas.

Deje que esos pensamientos se fueran de mi cabeza y como aun no podía dormir, me dispuse a revisar mi Datosu en busca de alguna distracción, para mi asombro me di cuenta que tenia un mensaje de hace un día, probablemente lo habían enviado ayer en la noche cuando escalamos el pilar y no me di cuenta, el mensaje era de parte del comandante, cosa que no me sorprendió mucho debido a que era el único Jidambo que conocía al igual que Rei y Taro, el mensaje decía así:

_**Remitente: Comandante**_

_**Asunto: Lee abajo idiota**_

_**Destinatario: Jomei**_

_Lo hicieron bien hoy_

Eran solo 4 palabras y aunque no expresaran mucho, me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo, a los minutos me llego otro mensaje que venia del comandante igual, me sorprendí un poco y volví a abrir el nuevo mensaje:

_**Remitente: Comandante**_

_**Asunto: Disculpa**_

_**Destinatario: Jomei**_

_¿Me sorprendieron hoy saben? No todo el mundo tiene los reflejos para esquivar ese Bisuru y con una gravedad por 100, también perdona de mi parte a tenerlos en estas condiciones, los demás Jidambo me acaban de echar una bronca enorme de muerte por matar a casi todos los registrados y dejarlos solo a ustedes y me obligaron ha enviarles este mensaje con una disculpa, te lo envió a ti porque eres el mas maduro en cuanto a psicología, aunque es probable que si deban elegí un líder, será Rei, mañana los llevare a otro lugar y les daré ropa nueva, prácticamente ya están desnudos con eso harapos que llevan puestos, bueno será mejor que duermas porque te estoy viendo en este momento y parece que no escuchaste mi advertencia de que sino se levantan temprano los mato._

Lo ultimo me dio un escalofrió y rápidamente me puse a dormir, me alegre de que mañana seria mejor y que el comandante al menos se haya disculpado con nosotros aunque no sea directamente, un dato curioso que note es ya nos habíamos acostumbrado del todo a la nueva gravedad ya que podíamos movernos libremente por la enorme habitación sin caernos como si tuviéramos la gravedad de siempre, eso los notamos los tres cuando hicimos algunas abdominales y flexiones después del entrenamiento, fue idea de Rei para terminar de acostumbrarnos.

**Al día siguiente**

Cuando los 3 estuvimos despiertos les conté a Taro y Rei los mensajes que me mando el comandante omitiendo la parte de que yo era mas maduro que los ellos, Rei oculto una sonrisa y dijo que sentía satisfecho mientras que Taro se empezó a reír y a decir cosas sobre el "Karma" o algo así, eran las 5:27 de la mañana, nos paramos a esa hora todos los días debido a que Rei nos obliga a tener un horario para dormir y despertarse, mientras esperábamos hicimos un repaso de las funcionalidades del Datosu, actualmente conocíamos las de: reloj, alarma (sospecho que Rei la descubrió primero que nosotros y esa es la razón por la que se levanta tan temprano), Sistema de comunicación tanto de llamadas como de mensaje, almacén de objetos, mapa (aunque no abrimos esa función debido a que ¿de que nos sirve un mapa de una habitación gigante y plana?), también nos dimos cuenta de que no nos habían mandado suministros a nuestros Datosu por lo que el hambre era un problema urgente.

Finalmente el comandante llego con una gran mochila en su espalda y nos hizo un gesto con sus manos para que nos acercáramos (era imposible saber que expresión tenia con esa mascara perturbadora).

Jomei: ¿Qué pasa comandante?- Pregunte ya sabiendo lo que había en la mochila.

Comandante: "suspiro" bueno chicos discúlpenme por ser tan duro y desconsiderado con ustedes por lo que les traje varias cosas en compensación por mis acciones y prometo ya no ser tan…..Imbecil, desde ahora pueden dejar de decirme Comandante y llámeseme "Shirai" si no les importa, es mi nombre clave- Su disculpa la dijo con su voz desganada y aburrida que ponía cada vez que no intentaba matarnos y fue como una oración dicha por un robot que había practicado con anterioridad una línea.

Los novatos: Aceptamos la disculpa.

Shirai: ¿En serio?

Rei: No...

Taro: Venga, ¿no puedes perdonarlo?, ¿es que acaso aun le tienes miedo?

Rei: REPITE ESO IDIOTA!

Jomei: Oigan chicos no se peleen, estamos frente al comandante "intenta separarlos"

Shirai: "aparentemente nervioso", Em, esto, bueno aquí en este bolso que traigo, están los uniformes ya que esos trapos no les sirve ni para tapar sus intimidades….- Dijo mientras miraba a Rei y con lo que estaba vestido que era básicamente una falda que anteriormente había sido un pantalón y no llevaba nada en el torso.

Rei: No, me mire a mi, mi raza no tiene esas tales cosas como órganos reproductivos o hormonas.

Jomei: Eh, ya somos dos, ¿Qué hay de ti Taro?

Taro: ¿Que son órganos?

Jomei: (debes estar bromeando Taro)…..

Rei: …

Shirai: (Veo que no solo tendré que ensañarles a luchar), luego te explico Taro, bueno no perdamos mas tiempo, en el bolso hay mas cosas que nesecitaran, los dejo solos para que tengan su privacidad, vuelvo en una hora.

Rei: Bueno

Jomei: Veamos que hay aquí "se acerca a la mochila en lo que Shirai se va", mmmmmmmm….

Rei: A ver- Rei también se acerco al bolso.

Taro: No me dejen por fuera!- Taro se acerco corriendo al bolso haciendo tropezar a Rei con el cual tuvo una pelea por eso, cosa que Jomei tuvo que detener.

Jomei: Déjense de payasadas y pónganse serios- Les dije a los 2 mientras los separaba de su inminente lucha.

Rei: ENTONCES DILE QUE DEJE DE CORRER CADA VEZ QUE QUIERE LLEGAR A UN LUGAR, ESTABAMOS AL LADO MALDICION!- Exclamo Rei verdaderamente enojado.

Taro: OI! SOLO TE TROPEZASTE UN POCO, NO SEAS TAN EXAGERADO!- Exclamo Taro igualmente enojado que Rei.

Jomei: (Debo hacer algo antes de que se maten entre si)….Rei, Taro, escúchenme.

Rei y Taro: QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES!

Jomei: Rei discúlpate con Taro, el tiene razón, estas exagerando solo por un tropiezo.

Rei: no me disculpare con ese descerebrado- Se cruzo de brazos y se volteo.

Jomei: Aquí el descerebrado eres tu por hacer una rabieta por un simple tropiezo causado por tu amigo.

Rei: ESO NO ES…- Pareció pensárselo mejor y la verdad tenia sentido, en el futuro tendría batallas en las que ese tropiezo no seria nada, con un gruñido le hico lo que posiblemente era la peor disculpa del mundo a Taro, afortunadamente Taro era Taro.

Jomei: En cuanto a ti Taro, no debes ir corriendo por hay hacia todos lados, nosotros estábamos cerca- Por suerte, Taro no dijo nada y simplemente dijo que no lo volvería a hacer. Ya parecía un padre regañando a esos 2- Bien, ahora veamos que hay en el bolso.

Todos se acercaron al bolso para ver su contenido y se sorprendieron de que les dieran el mismo uniforme que tenía su comandante Shirai a excepción del Haori, lo mejor de todo es que el atuendo era de la talla de los 3 por lo que no tuvieron problemas en ponérselos, Jomei se puso el atuendo tal y como lo tenia el comandante Shirai, la camisa blanca con su corbata negra y los pantalones negros al igual que los zapatos sin ningún cambio significativo que destacar. Rei también se lo puso como el comandante solamente que este no se puso la corbata y se la amarro en la frente para cubrir sus antenas, cuando le preguntamos porque, nos dijo que era para ocultar su raza, también se puso unos zapatos diferentes a los de los demás teniendo estos forma de . Taro es el que más cambios se hizo con respecto al uniforme, este corto los pantalones dejándolos como unos Shorts que le llegaban a las rodillas y estaban rasgados, la corbata simplemente se la puso en el cuellos mas no se la arreglo y la camisa se la puso con los últimos 2 botones de arriba desabrochados. Cuando se vieron unos a otros se dieron cuenta de que cada uno representaba su personalidad con su forma de vestir, mientras que Jomei era simple y bastante callado, se quedo con lo estándar, Rei daba un aspecto mas de guerrero sanguinario debido a la mirada que siempre daba a los demás por lo que daba la impresión de ser muy serio y un poco…cascarrabias, y Taro tenia el aspecto de un Berserker si lo mirabas desde todos los ángulos, aunque su personalidad era la mas explosiva del trío. Al ver que mas había en el bolso, se dieron cuenta de que había artículos de cocina como ollas, sartenes, algunos platos y cubiertos, todo en una caja que guardaron, en el bolso también había comida que devoraron al instante y también 3 cuadernos con una pluma cada uno, Rei especulo que eran para tomar nota de cada cosa que no entendieran o que les llamara la atención. Al llegar, el comandante les dijo que los sacaría de esa habitación y que irían a un planeta pequeño llamado "TANAKA", al preguntar como era ese planeta, el solo nos dijo:

"Desearan haberse quedado aquí"


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada debo recordar que "DBZ Súper" no me pertenece y todos lo relacionado con la franquicia le pertenece a sus creadores.**

hola**-**habla normal

(hola)-pensamiento

"hola"-acción

Capitulo 2:

_**Vamos a Tanaka:**_

Cuando Shirai nos dijo esas palabras, nos helamos, era ya bien sabido por los tres que el comandante no bromeaba cuando se trataba del entrenamiento, y que debías tenerle miedo a sus tendencias sádicas que aplicaba en el.

Shirai: Es broma- Dijo mientras presionaba un botón en su Datosu y se abría una puerta en una de las esquinas de la enorme habitación- Síganme.

Rei: (Maldito, si llego a tener oportunidad no dudare en matarte, no sin antes someterte a lo mismo que nos hiciste pasar…..solo que peor).

Taro: (Esa puerta no estaba hay antes) O bueno, hay voy Comandante Shirai- La actitud de Taro ya nos empezaba a asustar a mi y a Rei, será que se le pego el famoso ¿síndrome de Estambul?, ese en donde en vez de odiar a tu torturador, empiezas a sentir alguna atracción por el?

Jomei: Psss- Le susurre a Rei sin que Taro ni Shirai nos viera, aunque no me escucho ya que andaba tan sumido en sus fantasías de "torturacion" con Shirai que estaba ajeno a toda interrupción del exterior, hasta que le di un golpecito en el hombro y espabilo- Oye, ¿Que crees que nos ponga a hacer Shirai? Tal ves a correr con las manos por lava o caminar por una cuerda encima de un precipicio mientras esquivamos sus "rayos".

Rei: Lo que sea que nos ponga a hacer lo superaremos…..por mas psicópata y enfermizo que sean sus métodos de entrenamiento- Esa ultima parte la susurro en un tono de rencor hacia Shirai.

Jomei: Tienes razón lo haremos- Le susurre igualmente.

Justo después de esas palabras emotivas pasamos por la puerta, y justo cuando tocamos el suelo diferente al de la habitación sin nada con nuestros zapatos de anciano (en el caso de Rei, zapatos con una forma extraña parecida a una zanahoria) inmediatamente nosotros junto a Taro a excepción de Shirai sentimos una sensación extraña en nuestros cuerpo como si se nos levantaran unas cuantas toneladas de los mismos, casi nos caemos al suelo por eso, pasamos unos minutos fuera de nosotros acostumbrándonos a la nueva gravedad a la que anteriormente estuvimos acostumbrados, en la habitación que nos encontrábamos había también mucha luz por lo que nos tapamos los ojos con nuestras manos para que las luces no nos quemaran los mismos.

No sabíamos si era porque estuvimos en una sala con poca luz por unos días o porque era muy brillante esa luz en particular, en fin, el caso que luego de que pasaran algunos minutos empezamos a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento que Shirai nos había enseñado anteriormente para poder medir los limites de nuestros cuerpos con la gravedad normal, nos enteramos que podíamos movernos mas fácilmente y nos sentíamos mucho mas ligeros que antes, el comandante nos dijo que nos tomaría unas cuantas horas adaptarnos a la nueva sensación de movimiento, finalmente luego de que dejáramos de estar tan concentrados en nosotros observamos con detenimiento la habitación donde nos encontrábamos actualmente, la puerta a la sala de donde salimos ya había "mágicamente" desaparecido, era una especie de lobby bien amueblado con el piso de color rojo y las paredes de un tono pastel, había varias sillas y mesas en las que se encontraban personas vestidas como Shirai con la única diferencia de no poseer el Haori blanco que tenia Shirai, lo importante es que todas ellas nos estaban viendo con asombro e incredulidad lo que sospechábamos Rei y yo, desde que habíamos salido de aquella habitación.

Shirai: Que pasa señores, aquí no hay nada que ver, vuelvan a lo suyo antes de que me de por matarlos a todos- Shirai a pesar de que lo dijo con voz aburrida todos inmediatamente dejaron de mirarnos y volvieron a comer o a hablar con sus amigos, eso nos dijo que Shirai era una persona de respetar en la organización, del mal modo.

Taro: Quiero ser como usted…..

Shirai: Gracias, me halagas.

Jomei: (A estas alturas ya nada me sorprende) Bueno Shirai, hacia donde.

Rei: Si, hacia donde, tengo ganas de probar mis nuevas habilidades.

Shirai: ¿Ya cálmensen quieren? Primero les explicare un par de cosas antes de irnos a TANAKA.

Jomei: Bueno, ¿a que esperamos?

Shirai: (¿La personalidad de Taro es pegadiza quizás?) Bien, muévanse detrás de mi y….-Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro-¿Traten de parecer serios cuando están conmigo quieren? Es que quiero que tengan una buena imagen por aquí, ¿Ok?- Asentimos ante su petición.

Shirai: Bueno ahora que esta todo aclarado síganme en fila- Hicimos lo pedido y nos pusimos en una fila donde Taro estaba de ultimo, yo en medio y Rei a lo ultimo y procedimos a seguirlo por lo que parecía ser las instalaciones de Jidambo- Primero que nada les diré lo que deben saber sobre Jidambo ahora que son miembros oficiales, tomen nota- Todos sacamos nuestros diarios que Shirai nos dio y nos preparamos con pluma en mano- Bien, Jidambo es una organización político-militar creada por el mismísimo rey y su hija con la única finalidad de protegerlo a el y hacer cumplir las ordenes que el nos imponga- Todos escribimos a una velocidad record lo que nos dicto, al parecer nuestra fuerza y velocidad habían afectado otras cosas mas, en opinión personal, ya sabia que Jidambo protegía al rey, lo que no sabia es que no podía entender ¿Por qué solo a el?- Hasta hay vamos bien, con respecto a los integrantes que la conforman, están divididos por tres rangos, el mas bajo es el de Myer y son los que están viendo por todas partes ahora mismo- Luego de escribir lo que nos dijo levantamos la vista al mismo tiempo y nos dimos cuenta que habíamos entrado a otra especie de lobby, esta vez mas grande que el anterior por el que pasaban varias personas de diferentes razas, todas vestidas de la misma forma que nosotros- Los Myer están representados por usar el mismo uniforme que ustedes usan, a pesar de no serlos y su nivel de poder es mas o menos para derribar una ciudad entera en conjunto claro, se usan principalmente para misiones con baja probabilidad de morir - Asentimos y escribimos, aunque de reojo puede notar que Rei escribía mas cosas además de lo que nos dictaba Shirai- El siguiente rango es el Kyer, estos son mas…..digamos que mas aptos para tareas peligrosas, entienden?- Asentimos, yo había hecho un esquema en mi diario donde explicaba que era Jidambo y sus rangos, observe el de Taro y me di cuenta que estaba dibujando, no le preste atención y cuando fui a observar el de Rei, estaba escribiendo aun, no se si era porque escribía mas lento o porque apuntaba mas cosas adicionales- Ósea, los Kyer son mucho mas fuerte que los Myer y normalmente estos dirigen escuadras de estos últimos, están representados con el mismos uniforme de los Myer, solamente que estos poseen una banda en su brazo izquierdo de algún color de su preferencia, también poseen autoridad por sobre los Myer, actualmente hay tensión entre estos 2, asi que por favor, si llegan a ese rango, no se pongan arrogantes quieren?- Todos dijimos que no nos importaba mucho el rango y que nosotros teníamos nuestras razones para NO convertirnos en arrogantes- Bien, y por ultimo, están los Tyer, aunque también les dicen Jidambo de una sola vez, estos poseen el rango mas alto de Jidambo no solo por simplemente tenerlo, sino por tener la fuerza para ganárselo, están representados por el mismo uniforme que los demás con la diferencia de que a estos se les da un Haori del color de su preferencia y una mascara como la mía la cual usan todo el tiempo para proteger su rostro- Me reí internamente por como repetía las palabras al estilo robot, pero respecto al rango, los tres no nos sorprendimos demasiado cuando supimos que era un Tyer, el era comandante por algo- Normalmente a estos se le asignan misiones a otros sistemas planetarios, o en el peor de los casos los mandan a entrenar a los novatos como a mi, pero eso seria todo- Cuando le reclamamos por insultarnos indirectamente, salimos de la sede donde habían varias naves espectaculares en una especie de mini aeropuerto, también me di cuenta que estábamos en un planeta con la superficie terrestre de color verde y no tenia cielo ya que podías ver las estrellas siempre, al menos eso era lo que yo sospechaba.

Shirai nos guió por la especie de mini aeropuerto lo que nos permitió observar las diferentes naves con sus colores diseños y formas, al parecer cada nave representaba a un Jidambo ( ya sea Kyer o Tyer ) de alguna manera, hasta que llegamos nuestro destino, ya que Shirai se había parado.

Shirai: Bueno, esta es la nave con la que nos iremos, entren y pónganse el cinturón- La nave de Shirai (o lo que parecía ser de el) era bastante limpia y grande, prácticamente una casa hay dentro, si bien era color negro por todos lados por la parte de afuera, la zona del conductor era de cristal y podías ver el asiento del mismo desde afuera.

Taro: Genial! Al fin podré viajar en una nave espacial de verdad! Vamos!- Entro corriendo a la nave como un niño.

Rei: No lo ocultare, estoy un poco emocionado, solo he montado en nave 2 veces, una cuando me mude hacia otro planeta y otra cuando vine hacia este planeta para registrarme, además esta se ve que es muy avanzada, será una buena experiencia, ¿Qué hay de ti Jomei?

Jomei: Pues, yo si he viajado en naves varias veces, mi familia se trasladaba mucho, aunque como ya les conté, me escape a los 2 años (20 años)- La verdad, tenia como unos 6 hermanos y una hermana la cual de no ser por ella, habría muerto, ya les había contado a Taro y Rei pedazos de mi historia, pero aun no les tenia la confianza suficiente para decirles todo, ellos entendieron y me dieron mi tiempo.

Shirai: Aja…Bien…ok….nos vemos- Shirai estaba hablando con alguien por su Datosu, luego se dispuso a entrar con nosotros a la nave, esta era por dentro muy lujosa y se veía cómoda con algunos sofás empotrados en las paredes de color blanco increíblemente, algunas mesas pegadas al suelo y varias puertas, posiblemente a las habitaciones o a los baños- Bueno espero que les guste la nave, no es mía, es de un amigo asi que compórtense, este será un viaje de aproximadamente 2 días, por lo que vayan pensando con que entretenerse mientras conduzco, bueno, recuerden pónganse el cinturón…y si necesitan algo estaré allí, señalo una habitación en la parte delantera de la habitación por la que al acercarse Shirai se abrió y se cerro.

En cuanto a nosotros, hicimos lo que nos dijo el comandante sobre sentarnos y ponernos el cinturón, miramos el techo y tenia una lámpara en el, también había aire acondicionado que hizo mas fácil acostumbrarse al cuarto, por mi parte deje de prestarle atención a los demás y me puse a ver por la ventana (la única ventana del lado izquierdo).

Taro se puso a jugar con una pelota que quien sabe de donde saco mientras estaba recostado en el sofá con un aire aburrido parecido al de shirai, al parecer ni el ni yo le prestamos atención a lo del cinturón.

Rei por su parte si se lo puso y era el que mas concentrado estaba ya que hacia algunas cosas en su Datosu.

Todos estábamos en nuestro mundo esperando con ansias poder llegar rápido a TANAKA y empezar con el entrenamiento.

**En otro planeta…..En otro sector…..En un lugar desconocido:**

Podemos ver en lo que parece una sala de trono con el piso totalmente cubierto de una tela azulada muy clara con candelabros en el techo y antorchas en las paredes dándole un aspecto medieval a pesar de estar en una época avanzada.

En el trono esta sentado una persona que parece ser una mujer por su complexión, su cuerpo es el de un humanoide normal con la piel morena y la cara casi totalmente cubierta con una tela azul exceptuando sus ojos de color verde jade, esta vestida de una manera extraña con un atuendo parecido al de las princesas árabes, todo de color blanco exceptuando su mascara.

Debajo de ella, en el piso de tono azulado se encuentran arrodillados 5 personas, aunque hay un espacio para otra pero dejando eso de lado, estas 5 personas se encontraban vestidas todas iguales, todos con el uniforme de Jidambo y el Haori que los identifica como Tyer.

Tyer 1: Princesa, si me permite preguntar, por que solicito nuestra presencia de forma tan repentina, no es normal de usted o del rey hacer esa clase de peticiones- Dijo este manteniéndose arrodillado con la cabeza abajo, cabe resaltar que todos tenían sus mascaras de metal blancas puestas.

Princesa: Para responder a tu pregunta, es necesario hacerles saber que el rey renuncio a todos sus derechos como el mismo y me los ha dado a mi- Dijo levantándose de su trono y yendo hacia un objeto tapado con una sabana blanca.

Tyer 2: Entonces felicidades princesa, pero, ¿por que el rey haría algo así?, si no mal recuerdo, se dijo en el consejo que no le daría el poder de gobernar hasta dentro de 2 siglos.

Princesa: Eso es…..cierto, pero hay algo que mi padre no les dijo caballeros- Dijo esta mientras agarraba la sabana y la jalaba hacia un lado para que se pudiera observar…un maniquí con las vestimentas que el rey solía usar.

Tyer 3: Em, Princesa, ¿por que nos muestra eso?, ¿acaso piensa cambiar el uniforme de los Jidambo?- Dijo el tercer Tyer el cual por su voz parecía ser una mujer.

Tyer 4: ¡Maple por favor!- Le susurro rápidamente el otro Tyer a su lado- ¡No digas estupideces frente a la princesa!.

Tyer 2:"aclarándose la garganta" prosiga princesa.

Princesa: La princesa parecía un poco divertida con la escena pero no se podía ver nada por la tela que cubría gran parte de su rostro, pero inmediatamente recobro su seriedad al 100%- Lo siguiente que van a escuchar es un secreto de clase "SS", por eso lo que yo diga no debe salir de la habitación- Luego de recibir un asentimiento por parte de los 5 empezó a hablar- Primero que nada, al que ustedes llaman rey murió hace varios años por mi propia mano, a decir verdad, sus decisiones fueron pésimas y ahora estamos a punto de empezar una guerra civil contra todo el sistema por su culpa, como no podía hacer su muerte publica, me hice pasar por el usando magia, desde ese momento intente mejorar las relaciones civiles con respecto a nosotros, pero el daño ya estaba hecho- empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación- En aproximadamente 1 semana, todas las rebeliones y resistencias contra nosotros formaran una alianza para derrocarme, escuchen, esta es mi ultima orden como rey….reina, solo quiero tiempo, ya hable con la galaxia vecina y dicen que nos darán una estrella nueva a cambio de que hagamos una alianza con ellos, me pareció bien la oferta, considerando que somos una potencia en cuanto a lo militar se refiere, voy a irme por unos días para firmar los contratos y todo el papeleo, en cuanto todo haya terminado, haré elecciones, no creo que esta gente soporte mas conmigo en el trono.

Decir que los Tyer no estaban impresionado era poco, saber que desde hace mucho serviste bajo un rey falso que en realidad es la hija del mismo, y que fue asesinado por esta…era mucha informacion para asimilar, por lo que todos parecieron pensar en una respuesta y todos respondieron, incluyendo al quinto Tyer:

-Princesa, estamos con usted, nos prepararemos para combatir a la resistencia en una semana, aceleraremos los entrenamientos, llamaremos a los que están de misión fuera del sistema y le informaremos a los demás Tyer sobre la situación actual- Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras levantaban la cabeza todos.

Princesa: Gracias…..no se que decir…

Tyer 4: Princesa, deje los agradecimientos para luego.

Tyer 5: Así es, ahora dígame algunas cosas, ¿podemos matar a los civiles o someterlos nada mas? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se ira a hacer el papeleo al otro sistema galáctico? Y por ultimo ¿esa estrella de la que habla, cuando se nos transferirá y por que medios?

Princesa: Quiero el menor numero de bajas posibles, encarcélenlos si hace falta, están cegados por el odio hacia mi, los contratos con el otro sistema duraran 1 mes entero, se que es mucho pero es necesario para que todo salga bien, me iré mañana a primera hora planetaria, la estrella se nos transferirá en formato enano, así será mas fácil llevarla de aquí para allá, mantengan en anonimato lo del rey y si alguien pregunta por el, díganles que no a querido dar comentarios- Luego de esa explicación, desapareció utilizando alguna especie de magia.

Los Tyer también se retiraron del lugar dejando solamente al maniquí con las ropas que solía usar el rey anterior.

**Dos días después, cerca de "TANAKA"**

"_Día 3, en el tiempo de ida hacia es otro planeta que no recuerdo el nombre no hicimos la gran cosa, en los personal pase la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo o observando el espacio, llegue a ver varios planetas pero eso no es relevante, estamos a unas horas de llegar y admito que tengo ansiedad ya que pasamos 2 días enteros en aunque pareciera elegante también era muy aburrida la nave, no vimos al comandante en ningún momento, Taro incluso se coló en la cabina para ver que hacia y nos dijo que tenia los pies montados en el volante y había un botón azul brillante que decía "Automatic pilot", inmediatamente supimos (al menos Rei y yo) lo que estaba pasando, pero que se podía hacer, en fin, nos vemos en el próximo día_

Jomei reviso de nuevo lo que había escrito en su diario, si había cometido algún error ortográfico o algo parecido_, _ya faltaba poco para llegar a TANAKA, se quito el cinturón y fue a un espacio para comenzar con su rutina de ejercicios, Rei había propuesto crear una para que sea mas fácil acostumbrarnos a la nueva gravedad, había funcionado bastante bien, esto comenzó porque en el primer día, Taro fue a agarrar una botella de agua y por error la aplasto con solo agarrarla, no le prestamos atención puesto que el era muy robusto, pero todo cambio cuando por error mi lápiz el cual había cambiado por la pluma que tenia antes se me cayo y rodó debajo del asiento, cuando fui a rodar el asiento, en vez de rodar un poco, fue tirado con gran fuerza hacia la pared casi rompiéndola solamente cuando lo toque con mis dos manos.

Hay fue cuando en verdad nos preocupamos de que pudiéramos herirnos entre nosotros por no controlar bien nuestra fuerza, entonces empezamos a hacer ejercicios estupidos como agarrar un lápiz por un determinado tiempo sin romperlo, cosa que se nos complico ridículamente bastante.

Otro dato resaltante fue que no supimos mas nada de Shirai, éramos concientes de que dormía mucho debido a la informacion que Taro nos proporciono, pero no creímos que tanto como para durar dos días enteros.

Jomei: 98….99…..100!- Me tire al suelo ya cansado de hacer flexiones, las hacíamos para mantenernos en forma y principalmente para controlar los músculos de nuestro cuerpo y que se adapten a hacer esfuerzo en la gravedad normal.

Rei: Venga, levántate "tendiéndole la mano" ya vamos a llegar al planeta ese y necesitamos estar al 100%, dudo que ese tal Shirai nos proporciones un entrenamiento normal.

Jomei: Wau "Aceptando la mano de Rei y levantándose"

Rei: ¿Qué pasa?

Jomei: Llamaste al comandante por su nombre, jeje, creo que ya empiezas a agarrarle un poco de confianza.

Rei: ¿Qué tiene? Llamar por un nombre a una persona es normal, no saques conclusiones precipitadas, ahora ven, Taro nos esta espe…..

Shirai: ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Dejen de parlotear y pónganse el cinturón que ya vamos a aterrizar!- La primera vez que escuchábamos la voz de alguien que no sean las nuestras tres, era Shirai el cual se acerco a la puerta y esta se abrió para que pudiera decir lo que tenia que decir, luego se metió de nuevo en la cabina tan rápido como entro a la sala.

Luego de eso, nos reunimos con Taro y los tres nos pusimos el cinturón, esperábamos que el aterrizaje fuera forzoso y con mucha turbulencia, pero no fue así, cuando nos quitamos el cinturón, pudimos observar por las ventanas como era Tanaka, este tenia un cielo azul claro bastante bonito, todo el suelo del planeta era una especie de arena amarilla y estaba cubierto por una capa de agua que le llegaba a los pies a una persona normal, parecía muy tropical. Shirai entro a la habitación con su típico andar perezoso que tiene y nos dijo que bajaramos uno por uno, nosotros nos colocamos en nuestra fila habitual conmigo en medio, Taro atrás y Rei de primero, al bajar sentimos la brisa que emanaba el planeta, parecía mas bien el paraíso, es mas, la gravedad era un poco mas alta de lo normal pero prácticamente apenas notamos la diferencia.

Shirai: Chicos, bienvenidos a Tanaka, aquí entrenaremos lo que haga falta para que cuando lleguen a la organización y les hagan la prueba para asignarles un rango, se conviertan en Tyer, ya que actualmente quedan pocos Tyer, esa es una de las razones por las cuales acepte entrenaros.

Taro: ¡Este planeta es increíble! ¡Genial! ¡Aquí entrenaremos!- Exclamo Taro hacia la nada en particular.

Rei: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Taro, me gusta esto, creo que podría acostumbrarme- Dijo este mientras se ponía al lado de Taro para ver el cielo el cual tenia un color brillante azul a pesar de no ser iluminado por la desgastada estrella del sistema galáctico.

Jomei se quedo atrás junto a Shirai el cual se puso a su lado a hablarle

Shirai: Oye, tengo algo que decirte, es importante y sabes que eres mejor manejando este tipo de cosas.

Jomei: ¿Que pasa Shirai?

Shirai: "suspiro" Mira, no fue mi decisión, pero voy a tener que pedirte que cuando terminemos con el entrenamiento y volvamos a la sede de Jidambo, quiero que te contengas en la prueba para que obtengas un rango en específico.

Jomei: ¿Qué? (esto debe tener una explicación, además de que esta usando un tono mas serio de lo normal) ¿por que?- Le interrogue, tenia curiosidad del porque yo debería convertirme en Kyer.

Shirai: Para empezar, me llamaron de Jidambo durante el viaje, eran los demás Tyer, me dijeron que en aproximadamente una semana todas las rebeliones y resistencias contra el gobierno del rey formaran una alianza para derrocarlo, la razón para que te conviertas en Kyer es que me pidieron que entrenara a un Kyer para liderar a los mas jóvenes, últimamente los Kyer ya no son tan poderosos y déjame decirte algo, te elegí a ti porque veo potencial, no digo que Rei y Taro también tengan pero, tu tienes un don para dar ordenes, resolver conflictos sin pelear, además de que posiblemente con el entrenamiento que te voy a dar serás tan fuerte como un Tyer, pero te pido que aceptes, esto se hace principalmente para que seas un ejemplo y los ayudes a mejorar.

Jomei: Oh…pe…..no….sabes algo comandante?

Shirai: Que?

Jomei: Acepto, me gusta ayudar a los demás, pero que pasara con Taro y Rei?

Shirai: Ellos seguiran normal, si logran convertirse en Tyer, no se les negara.

Jomei: Ok


End file.
